


Willing

by iamisaac



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:43:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5571587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamisaac/pseuds/iamisaac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy does what Fenrir tells him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Willing

The thing about the little Malfoy is his _willingness_. He does not try to fight, or try to run, or even try to talk you out of it. He just looks at you with those grey eyes and that slender, angular body, and obeys.

“Yes, Fenrir,” he parrots. “Yes, Greyback;” and once, “Yes, sir.”

Sir. Oh, you like that. You like that very much. They have feared you, they have demonised you; the one thing they have never done is treat you with respect. “Yes, sir.”

He’s not good at it, not at first. His mouth is too dry; then he gags as he sucks you in. Tears come to his eyes as he looks up at you.

“Please. Let me try again. Please.”

He wants to suck you off. He’s begging for it. And that’s almost all you need to come – that, and the warm mouth, cheeks hollowed as he bobs in front of you, doing his best. Always, doing his best. Willing and wanting; willing and wanton.

If, later, he cries… if, later, you see his body wracked with sobs… it does not matter. He was willing once; he will be willing again. And he will keep his tears until you have gone.


End file.
